Flowers
by snowwinter486
Summary: 20,000 years really change a person, but so can Ichigo. Maybe now that Aizen is his lieutenant, he'll change too...


Warning: Character death, killing sprees, crappy things in general, cursing, fighting, gore, replacement, major everyone/Ichigo everywhere, espada/arrancars/vizards/eleventh division in the same room, fan-people, deseaces, over-used plots, ect.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So you can't sue me-haha!<br>Summary: 20,000 years really change a person.

**-TULIP****(Yellow)-****Hopelessly****in****love-**  
>▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬<br>20,000 years into the future directly following the events of the Winter War...

"Kurosaki-taichou, please control your..." a pause, unable to describe the one's that worked underneath Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the 5th division, a squad in the Gotei 13 protection division that controls any shinigami-hallow breeds, or anything else that they could come up with, "You know, your... strays."

The said orange-haired male sighed, "I'm really sorry," he said, his hand coming up to scratch his head, "Can you let them go today?" And he looked over at Grimmjow, who was standing next to him with Halibel, wearing a pure white to tell the difference between them and the full-shinigami.

"Again? This is the 15th time, Kurosaki-taichou," the name and title spoken with venom that spat at the captain, who gritted his teeth.

"Yeah. Again." He replied, and his eyes sharpening.

"What's going on here?" the strong voice broke through as the two turned their attention to the sixth division captain.

"Kurosaki-taichou cannot control his..." another pause to find the right word, "Things, and in response, they have created another-"

"They aren't things," a quiet voice that came through louder than all else, slightly surprising Grimmjow and Halibel, as they looked up from the ground and to their captain, and Ichigo shook his head, getting

irritated by the moment, "At least, though, they're a lot more reliable then-"

"Only in fights that don't mean anything," the women interjected.

"No! They're useful, good people, no one just believe-"

"I wonder why..." she rolled her eyes.

"Please go back to what you were doing before, or I shall tell Abarai-taichou of your beings," Byakuya coolly shut down the lady with her ninth division captain, before she huffed and walked away.

The orange-head looked surprised to see the male come walking in, and swiftly breaking up the yelling fest, or at least come and help Ichigo 'win'.

As soon as she was away, Ichigo dropped down to his butt and he leaned back on his hands, surprising the other males.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the male.

It seemed that the male never really ceased to surprise.

"I'm just..." brown eyes closed shut in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. They're not just strays I picked up. I know that yet..." he sighed once more, "What's so bad about helping other people and letting them grow? What's the wrong in that and... I'm just rambling," a rough laugh as the male shook his head and stood up, confidence building up once more. "Thanks, Byakuya, but I need to run." He quickly ushered Halibel and Grimmjow out, who knew better than to say something to further stress their savior.

"Don't worry about it," the male said.

A grin was flashed at him, "No really, thanks!"

And he ran off.

Disappearing from his grip once more.

* * *

><p>12 days after Kurosaki Ichigo became the leader of the new 5th division, and went around collecting people that recently graduated from the academy, or that he forced to join the 13 squads.<p>

Most of the time, it worked.

"Grimmjow! Stop the fighting against the ninth division! I'm always the one getting yelled at!" he said to the teal-headed male.

"They started it!" the male protested.

Ichigo sighed, and turned to Halibel, "Did they?"

A nod from the beautiful girl, "Yes, they did."

"Can I know what happened?"

"They were dissing you, so of course we snapped," Stark said lazily, understanding the situation with ease.

It wasn't like this was the first time.

"Dissing me?" Ichigo said, not interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, they called you weak and pathetic and a lap-dog!" Grimmjow continued to rant.

"A lap-dog?" Ichigo blinked, and replied with a simple, "That's a new one."

"Don't sound so amused!" Grimmjow yelled, standing up to his full height, easily looking down on his captain.

"Chill, Grimmjow," Shunsui, captain of the eighth division said easily as he turned to Ichigo, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" the orange-head shrugged at his old pal.

"My dear Nanao doesn't want to go drinking with me!" the male sniffed, "So, I have all this sake and no one to drink it with!"

"Go ask Kira or Shuuhei," Ichigo replied, recalling the depressing 3rd division captain and lieutenant, "If all else fails, there is still Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he said, vaguely remembering the 10th division

lieutenant with the abnormally large breats.

"She's on a mission, and so is Hisagi," Shunsui replied, "And Kira is just too depressing to drink with... Wanna drink with me?"

"With the sun that high?" Kurosaki scowled, "I have paperwork to do."

"Oh yeah, we're having a meeting about your lieutenant," Shunsui continued.

"Wait, I thought my lieutenant was-"

"I don't understand either," Shunsui said sharply, and then pulled down his sakkat over his eyes and whispered softly, "I got a really bad feeling about this..."

* * *

><p>Murmurs stopped as Kurosaki Ichigo walked into the large meeting room.<p>

"Wait... what's going on?" the male asked nervously.

"Now, before anything else," Ukitake said, and gave Ichigo a chocolate bar, "Here."

"Ah... thank you..." the orange-haired captain took the candy and put it in his pocket.

"Now then!" Yamamoto said, "We're here today to ask you something, Ichigo," he said slowly, his loud voice booming.

"W-What is it?" the uneasiness in his stomach was stubborn, and it refused to leave no matter what.

"Hoh? So you want me to be in his squad, hm? You think that he could chain me down?" the low voice that sent shudders down Ichigo's spine as he whipped around.

"A-Aizen?" he whispered.

"Hello, Kurosaki."

"You don't mean that-"

"You are the head of the 15," Yamamoto started.

"And looking at the fact that only you can actually beat me in a fight," Aizen continued, "They want to you to watch over me," he draped an arm over the smaller male, who just looked up at the male to his

right. "Since you're the only that can defeat me in a battle."

Ichigo looked at the male, and then back at the group, "Seriously?"

"Yep!" And Aizen looked way too happy about this.

"Wait... so what if he turns his back on us again?" Ichigo asked.

"That's up to you," Aizen said, and he swung around a lieutenant badge that held the letters '15'.

"W-What?" Ichigo turned back at the group, "Ah! Wha-What?" pointing one finger at the male, and then at himself.

"What?" Rukia, vice-captain of the 13th, smirked at him, "Can't do it?"

At this, Ichigo straightened up and twitched, a scowl on his face, "I can do it." He growled out, "Come on, Sousuke," he said, and walked out.

"First-name basis already?" Aizen said, and then smirked at the rest of them, "Losers."

"What did you-" a very angry fifth division captain was ready to kill the male.

"Calm yourself, Renji," Kuchiki Byakuya replied, his glare on Aizen disappearing as the male left.

"Good luck, Ichigo," Ukitake whispered.

"So, this is your new fukutaichou," Ichigo said, "Aizen Sousuke."

"...I still don't accept you there," Grimmjow growled out, "Only the strongest should be there."

"Exactly," Aizen replied with a cocky smile, and then smirked as he leaned closer to his new captain, "Jealous?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo walked out of the main room and into his office, where he sat down and began to go to work.

"Kurosaki-taichou?" he looked up, and then offered a smile.

"Ulquiorra," he said, nodding at the male, "You can just call me Ichigo, you know," he said.

A surprise look came onto the fourth seated man, "Hai."

"So, what do you need?" he asked.

"Would you like help with-"

"BOOM!" Ichigo flinched at the sound.

"GRA!" and dropping his head to the desk at the sound of Grimmjow screaming.

"KUROSAKI!" sighing deeply, he stood up and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Please excuse me," he muttered and walked out, "WHAT?"

"Grimmjow and Nniotra are starting fights again," Stark said lazily.

"And you didn't bother stopping them?" Ichigo twitched.

"Whoops?" the male said, before flopping down onto his back and falling deeply asleep.

Ichigo sighed, "Take them to fourth," he said, "Yes, you Stark."

"Ah?" Stark sighed as he stood up, "Fine."

"Wow, Starrk is actually doing something!" Lily said in awe.

"I'm going to finish my paperwork," the orange-haired captain muttered as he walked away back into his office, "You were saying, Ulquiorra?"

"...No, it's nothing," and with that, the male walked away.

Leaving Ichigo all alone in his office, to fend off the worrying thoughts of his eleventh seated officer.

"Is there something you need, Sousuke?" Ichigo looked up at his new lieutenant, who was just watching him from the sofa on the other side of the room.

"No, there is-"

"Don't lie to me," Ichigo replied,stopping with his paperwork, "Look, I know that you don't like me, but I don't care."

The statement vaguely surprised him, "But since you're in my division, I have to watch over you, so I'm going to say it right now, plain and clear. There are three things you need to know about this division," he put up his index finger, "You kill when I say who to kill, no exceptions, not even if soul society tells you to."

"And the other two?"

"Protect each other," he said simply as he looked back at his paperwork and discarded one stack to the other side of his desk, and starting on another one, and he looked at the male, a cocky grin on his face, "As in, no one in this division should ever be harmed, and if they are, we'll take our own form of revenge."

And a shudder spun down Aizen's spine, when he saw a sadistic smirk on the male's face, "Is that so?"

"Yep."

"So, the last one is..."

"Don't get hurt."

"Excuse me?"

The captain was blushing, rather cutely as he muttered some things darkly under his breath as he continued his work, "If you're hurt, someone's going to be affected by that, so, even if you don't think you can avoid it, just come back to me-us safe and sound."

A smile played on Aizen's lips.

_The__rules__aren__'__t__what__surprised__me,__but__you,__Kurosaki__Ichigo,__said__them__to..._Then, a dark thought loomed over him, _Have__you__forgotten__about__me?__What__I__'__ve__done?__What__I__can__do?_

"What?" the voice broke through it all as Aizen blinked, barely covering his surprise, "If you want something, say it so I can do something about it. Just because I'm better than anyone else here doesn't mean that I can actually read minds."

"No... It's nothing," the male replied as he closed his eyes.

"Alright then, remember, you're apart of my division," Ichigo said, "You're important to me now, whether you like it or not, alright?"

"Hai, _taichou_," it was the way it rolled off his tongue that made Ichigo blush as he looked back at his paperwork.

"Shut up," he said, and then opened a small case, and took out a pair of glasses, and put it on himself.

Aizen's voice was caught in his throat before his lips curved into a smirk, "I never knew you wore glasses."

"You learn something new everyday..." Ichigo muttered in a reply.

Aizen scoffed, but said nothing.

After all, what was there to say?

* * *

><p>AN: I may/may not continue this.


End file.
